


Not who I used to be

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 06:02:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11201946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Poem created during bouts of emotional issues.It's good therapy...





	Not who I used to be

She conflicts with herself knowing...she'll never be who she was years ago...  
Her heart, mind, and spirit were played with for far too long...  
She couldn't handle her emotions any longer...  
Everything she grew up to be...  
Was not the being she wanted to be...  
However, who could love a beast?  
As her emotions change, so does everything around her...  
People she grew to love...now turned to hate...  
She doesn't recognize the people that were here and now.   
Only to know...  
There were better beings out there...  
Knowing she would never be good enough for one single creature to love her without a single change...  
All she required was her heart not to be toyed with  
However, it was faulty that every being she passed by...  
She regretted ever meeting them in the first place...  
Knowing she would become chaos...  
It breaks her heart...  
Knowing the beings she passes by every day...  
Turned her to what you see today  
All she wanted was the world to be at peace once more...  
However, it was never meant to be so...  
As the days went on...  
Her heart grew colder...  
She never knew she would have to become this way...  
Just to replenish the heart...  
To be what it was...  
Years in the making...  
Not years in the breaking...  
All she wanted in this world...  
Is to know she was wanted...  
Not turned against what her dreams were meant to be  
Beaten  
Thrown away  
It was true as they say...  
Others are better...  
Maybe in a sense...  
She would never be good enough...  
To require the love she most desires...  
Her heart beats with what little love she has for creatures of the planet  
As she lays down for the night  
Her mind filled with regrets...  
She would always be unknown to those around...  
Because her cold heart is iced over...  
And no one really understands the meaning of love...  
The one she most desires...  
A being that wouldn't laugh at her foolish self  
But more understands that laughter can hurt  
And so can words...phrases...and structured sentences...  
When indeed...  
It has harmed her heart and mind for so long...  
And caused distraught in her mind...  
Loosing sleep every night...  
She couldn't understand why others could be so heartless...  
When what you say...  
Could do just as much damage...  
As a punch in the face...  
Who could love such a frightful creature?  
As they say?  
Not even god loves you...  
And laughter is all you hear...  
Because deep inside...  
All you wonder...  
Is if there is even a being out there...  
Made for you...


End file.
